Truss seats and anchor assemblies are well known in the art for anchoring trusses to concrete walls. Many such truss seats have a web upon which the truss sits that serves as a barrier to keep the wood of the truss or joist out of contact with the upper surface of the concrete protecting it from moisture.
Anchors often come in the form of elongated straps that may work in conjunction with the seat or alone. In use, a lower end of the anchor strap is embedded in the concrete of the tie beam when wet and an upper end is bent over the roof truss or wood joist so that headed nails can be passed through the anchor strap on opposite sides of the roof truss or wood joist.
One feature of securing the anchor straps to the truss seats or channels is that it maintains the assembly conveniently together until installed. In such an instance the straps can be secured to the channel by means of a rivet.
In a hurricane, it has been found that there is often a failure of the connection of the roof truss to the concrete wall, primarily due to the generally upwardly directed forces causing the roof to fly upwardly away from the tie beam or wall.
Some anchor and seat assemblies use two anchor straps riveted or otherwise adjustably connected in spaced longitudinal relation to one another with respect to the central web of the seat. Some anchor and seat assemblies are made with a channel-shaped seat.